


Starry Knight

by emh19



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Fluff, Lincoln is kinda just along for the ride, Octavia is a princess, Raven is a knight, they are BFF's who love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emh19/pseuds/emh19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia is a princess, Raven is a knight, Lincoln is a prince, Titus is a troll, need i say more<br/>Royalty/fairytale AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Knight

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the pun in the title.  
> all mistakes are my own  
> I own nothing but the way i have strung together the words.

One lovely spring day princess Octavia of Polis was Lounging on the lawn in front of the castle, braiding flowers into best friend Raven’s hair. Octavia was a pretty young girl and at 19 she was the most eligible lady in the kingdom, with long flowing brown hair and stunning blue eyes. Her parents were well aware of their daughter’s beauty and had been pushing her to find a noble boy to marry for over three years.

Raven was her polar opposite, she was a knight, one of the kingdoms finest, she was trained under the king himself. Raven was tough and did not let the fact that she grew up in the poorest part of the village hinder her. The two girls had become friends on a day during winter when Octavia was 4 and Raven was 7.

Octavia had lost sight of her parents during a walk in the gardens outside the castle walls, luckily Raven had heard the small girls cries and comforted her before helping her find her parents. The king and queen had been so thankful for the help that they had given her free passage through the castle and 10 gold pieces.

Their friendship had grown and grown over the years, on days when Raven had to train Octavia watched on, her eyes following the way her best friend’s body moved under her training garb.

That day as they sit in the garden giggling like school children a tall man walks up to them, “my fine ladies would you be able to point me to the throne room?” the man had a deep voice but he also sounded gentle “through the door and to the right, it’s hard to miss” Raven says pointing to the door behind her. The man just nods and marches in.

The two friends share a look, they both know why he’s here. “He’s here to try and marry me isn’t he” Octavia says with a huff “who knows maybe he’s here to marry me” Raven says with a laugh, Octavia just scoffs. The two friends stand up before walking into castle after the man.

They walk into the throne room just in time to hear the man introduce himself, “I am Lincoln second prince of Vomahan, and I have requested your presence today to ask for your daughters hand in marriage.” As he talks Octavia slinks down into her chair at the back of the hall. “I have slain the dragon that has been bothering the villages on your outer-bounds.”

He stands proudly presenting the large blue head to the monarchs. “So you wish to have my daughters hand in marriage?” The king boomed “You have my blessings but you must get her permission as well” he says, waving his hand to dismiss him.

Raven and Octavia slink out of the hall to return to Octavia’s room “I don’t want to marry him, I don’t even know him” Octavia says throwing herself down on her bed, “Octavia you should marry him, he looks like would be a nice husband, better than anyone your parents will find” Octavia looks up at Raven with pleading eyes “but I love someone else” she whispers eyes filling with tears.

Raven sits down on the bed wrapping her arms around her friend “It will be ok O, you will get to stay here with your parents and me” She drops her head hugging Octavia tighter. They sit there for what seems like hours but is probably only ten minutes before they are interrupted “princess Octavia, Prince Lincoln wishes to see you” a voice yells through the door, the two friends share a look before dropping their arms and straightening out there clothes.

“Let him in” Octavia responds motioning for Raven to stand. “Good day princess” Lincoln says as he enters the room, he bows and kisses the hand Octavia holds out for him to take, “I am here to ask for your hand in marriage, I believe that I can serve you in a way any good husband should, I will be able to provide for you and keep you safe” he says all this while still holding her hand. She wants to cry because she knows that he would be good for her but she doesn’t believe she could ever love him.

Raven nudges her breaking her out of her trance “yes I will marry you prince Lincoln of Vomahan, we shall wed in the gardens in a months’ time.” He stands quickly after her proclamation and moves to kiss her but she turns her head so his mouth hits her cheek, “ok, I shall inform your parents” he says quickly exiting the room.

When he leaves Octavia lets out a sigh and slumps over onto her bed “you did the right thing O, the right thing for everyone” Raven sighs slumping next to her, “everyone but me” Octavia whispers hoping Raven does not hear, she does.

The wedding planning went by quickly as did the wedding and subsequent post marital duties. Before the girls knew it it had been a year since the tall prince had first shown up. They had slipped back into normal life quite quickly after the wedding, Raven going back to her knight duties and Octavia going back to distracting her as much as she could.

* * *

 

Until one afternoon while the girls where goofing off in the battlements of the tower. “Octavia, princess, we have a problem” both of the girls turned to the guard that stood before them obviously quite distressed.

“What is it?” Raven inquires “This is a matter for the princess not you” the guard responds throwing raven a disapproving look, the distain clear in his voice. “Out with it Wells” Octavia huffs “the prince, your husband, has been taken by a creature” the man says looking her in the eyes, “well that’s just great isn’t it, I had a party planned soon to” Octavia says throwing her hands up with exasperation, the guard looks on in confusion.

“My lady, Octavia, I thought you would be saddened by the news, angry at the very least.” Octavia turns to the guard “I mean I am but this just means that I have to go get him” the guard still looks puzzled “but Princess there is no way you will be on the expedition to retrieve him, that is the duty of your knights” the man turns to Raven as he says the words “I’m sorry man but if you think O’s not coming you’re out of your mind” Raven moves over to Octavia and picks her up, ignoring the girls screams, “we will start planning that expedition right away.”

A few minutes later in the war room Raven, Octavia, and a few of the top ranking generals and knights where crowed around a large wooden table with a map on it. “So you are saying that the creature was last spotted about 5 miles from our outermost village” Octavia says pointing to a small spot on the map “yes Princess” one of the generals responded.

Raven through her hands up in the air “so all we have to go off is that it was seen a day ago almost out of our boarder, great” the girl says sarcastically, all the generals just nodded. “Well we better get going then, who’s coming” Raven says.

* * *

The small party set off the next day at dawn. They were led by Raven but Octavia was not far behind, they had four other knights with them, all had trained either with or under Raven and she trusted them with her life. The ride to the outer village takes about a day and a half, when they reach the village they ask around trying to find more information on the beast.

“well these people are no help” Raven huffs “at least they are trying to help unlike some others” Octavia laughs pointing to one of the male knights called Jasper trying his hardest to flirt with one of the village girls “can I go kick his ass?” Raven asks “only if by kick his ass you mean show him up like a chump” the girls share a grin before Raven stalks over to the pair.

Octavia watches the interaction intently until Raven turns around to walk back to her “so how badly did you embarrass him?” she asks smiling like an idiot “I would have to say a lot, I don’t think he will ever be able to look at a woman the same way again.” They both laugh until the rest of their party gathers around them.

“Anyone get anything, anything at all?” Raven asks throwing her hands up in exasperation, all the knights shake their heads. “Well looks like were winging it then” Octavia says grabbing her horse, “umm lady Octavia I would encourage you to reconsider” one of the younger knights says “why would you say that” Octavia responds “well we don’t know what’s out there and we can’t lose you to” the knight says “with all due respect” they add quickly after Raven shoots them a look.

Octavia and Raven share a look before turning to the other knights “if you don’t want to continue don’t, go home no one will judge you for it, but if you say you have to follow me” Octavia says sitting proud upon her horse “yeah” Raven tosses in sneaking a glance up at Octavia, the knights all nod and mount their horses.

Two of them turn to return to the castle while the other 2 follow in line.

* * *

They travel for another two days before they run into any trouble. The party decides to stop and rest for the night “I’ll take first watch” Raven says climbing down off her horse, “ok then Ray, have fun” Octavia laughs before settling down under a small tent the other two knights had made.

After only two hours Raven hears a scream. She quickly jumps up and rushed to the spot where the other three had been camping. As she got closer the screaming got louder she yells out to Octavia but hears no response fearing the worst she speeds up.

She reaches the spot where they were camping to find a very bloody dead body, a knight quivering up against some rocks and no Octavia.

She quickly makes her way over to the quivering knight “where did she go?” she asks trying to get through to the clearly traumatized man, he couldn’t speak so he just pointed deeper into the forest “thanks” she says patting him on the head in a gesture she hopes is comforting.

She rushes into the forest, sword drawn and alert. She hears a muffled screech coming from her left so she sprints in that direction until she comes to a clearing. In that clearing she sees Octavia slowly pulling a sword from a rather large rat like beast.

Raven comes up behind her and puts an arm around her shoulder “first kill how did that feel?” Octavia smiles brightly at her “it felt good, now I know why you love being a knight so much” they giggle for a minute before realizing that they had left the traumatized knight alone with a mangled corpse.

The two of them rush back to camp to find the man still rocking back and forth, Octavia leans down to bring herself to the man’s level “Miller are you okay, can you speak?” the man just shakes his head. Raven and Octavia move away from the man so that he can’t hear them talk “What are we going to do to him? He can’t come with us” Raven asks shaking her head, she knew that he had a family.

“Raven we can’t turn back now I was just starting to have fun” she says elbowing the other girl in the side, “Octavia we need to be serious, Miller’s traumatized, Sterling’s dead, it’s just us” the girl sits down on a log holding her sword in her hands “Raven I’m sorry it’s just I’m not great at the whole serious stuff, you know that” Octavia sits down beside her friend and wraps her arms around her “we’ll think of something, don’t you worry.”

* * *

They do think of something, all of the royal horses are trained to return to the castle no matter where they are.

So the girls sit Miller on the horse, make sure he’s not going to fall off, attach a message to the horse explaining that Octavia was in fact not dead, and sent him on his way. The girls set off again later after having a brief funeral for Sterling.

They were forced to ride on the same horse, as with all the gear they collectively had the horse that carried it could not have a human riding it, neither of the girls really minded though. Raven enjoyed the feeling of protectiveness that washes over her when Octavia was pushed up against her back and her arms are wrapped around her waist.

Octavia likes it because it is the closest she has gotten to be with her best friend since the wedding.

* * *

They ride through the next day and night before they are forced to stop by a large boulder and a troll.

The troll motions for them to dismount, Raven does but signals Octavia to wait “what do you want troll, let us pass” Raven yells walking closer to the troll with her hand on the hilt of her sword. “Jeez you’re rude, my name is Titus” the troll scoff “Fine sorry Titus, what do you want” Raven says rolling her eyes, “I want you and your little friend over there to answer my riddles then I will move the boulder and let you pass” he says a cheeky grin on his face.

Raven rolls her eyes but still turns around and signals for Octavia to dismount.

She walks over to stand beside Raven “fine give us your first riddle then” Raven says, the troll smirks “Ok first one, what kind of room has no doors or windows?” Raven rolls her eyes if this troll thinks he’s fooling anyone he is the fool, “A mushroom” she says flatly.

The troll turns to look at her “correct, what room can no one enter?” he responds “A mushroom” Octavia responds this time, the troll looks shocked that you were able to guess the riddles so quickly, “fine, third one, The answer I give is yes, but what I mean is no. What was the question?” The troll grin gets bigger and bigger as he talks, Raven and Octavia look at each other with bewilderment, they have no bloody clue.

“I must warn you ladies if you cannot answer one of you must give your life in return” this earns a gasp from Octavia and a growl from Raven “what the hell that was not part of the deal Titus” Raven steps closer to the Troll “tsk tsk young girl, you did not think to ask of the consequences, so shall I take your life or the life of the broad behind you” the last part of the Trolls comment throws Raven into a fit of rage.

She takes a step back from the troll and pulls a small black contraption from her belt, she aims it at the trolls head before pulling a small trigger.

A loud bang sounds before the troll Titus was lying on the ground with a hole clean through his forehead. “What the hell was that Raven!” Octavia yells pulling her friend back “pretty cool right, I haven’t named it yet, I was thinking of calling it the Raven” she smirks broadly before returning the contraption to her belt.

“You can’t name a device you use to kill people after yourself Raven, that’s not how you want to be remembered” she pulls Raven’s arm closer to her body, seeking some kind of comfort in it. Raven just rolls her eyes at the girl and walks them up to the boulder.

She wriggles her arm free from her friends grip and grips the boulder, she smirks at Octavia and easily pushes the boulder out of the way “look how strong I am O” the girl flexes her arms making Octavia laugh, “come on weirdo we need to keep moving.”

They both re-mount the horse and move on along the now clear path.

* * *

The have only been travelling for a few hours before the come across a small deserted village, the only sound is the soft rustling of paper. “Well this is not ominous at all” Raven says looking around, “I think we may have just hit ground zero”.

Octavia just shrugs her shoulders and looks around for any signs of human activity. “I think our best bet might be the tall ominous tower” Raven says bringing her hand up to point at the building that dominates the center of town “good call” Octavia states.

The tower is tall, very tall, so tall it probably violates multiple building codes.

Octavia and Raven stand at the bottom of the stairs spiraling up the outside of the tower, “these stairs need a railing” Octavia whispers to herself “I really doubt health and safety was in the forefront of the builders minds when they built this O” Raven responds coming up behind her “ impending doom maybe but not safety.”

The pair slowly made their way up the tower hugging the walls for dear life. “Promise me that when we immortalize this quest in a story we will eliminate this bit” Octavia says turning her head to face Raven “only if we agree to give me bigger muscles” Raven smirks before Octavia swings her arm out to hit her in the face, Raven pouts and Octavia laughs at her.

When Octavia reaches the top of the stairs she comes face to face with a door, “Raven I’m going to open it” She yells “O don’t you dare open it without me there” Raven yells back, she jumps up the last few steps just in time to see Octavia swing open the door.

Raven braces herself for the worse, but nothing happens. There is a note in the center of the room but that is all. “Raven can you read it I’m nervous” Octavia asks shoving the note into her chest “fine” Raven huffs opening up the note “sorry princess but your prince is in another castle” Raven reads “bloody fucking shit” Octavia curses before storming out of the room and beginning her decent down the stairs.

“Occcccctaaaaaaaviaaaaaaa wait up” Raven wails following her “and slow down I don’t want you to trip and fall.” Once they are both safely at the bottom of the tower Raven wraps her arms around her friend “don’t worry O we’ll find him” she whispers before Octavia can respond there is a loud noise from behind them.

They turn around to see that the stairs that they were previously climbing also descended into the earth. “You wanna’ bet ten gold coins he’s down there” Raven asks grabbing Octavia’s hand and pulling her through the dark tunnel before she can respond. They stumble down the dark steps leaning on each other to keep from falling.

The bottom of the steps are marked by a torch and a large metal door. “I’m going in first this time O” Raven says laying her hand on the hilt of her sword, Octavia just nods and grips her own small sword. Raven pushes open the door and is met with Lincoln’s voice “Raven is that you, thank bloody god” he says “is Octavia with you?” Raven steps into the room further “what do you think” Octavia says rushing over and grabbing his face in her hands through the bars of the cage he was being kept in.

While Lincoln and Octavia had their reunion Raven searched the room for any signs of the creature that took him in the first place, all she could find was rather large holes in the floor and some even larger scrapes on the walls. Raven hurries over to the couple “as much as I love this little reunion we need to GTFO before that thing gets back,” both Lincoln and Octavia both nod.

Raven walks over to the lock holding the cage door shut, she gives it one swift strike with the hilt of her sword and it breaks.

Lincoln hurries to the door and scuttles out, the first thing he does is properly hug his wife. Before the three of them can even think of moving towards the exit a loud scraping noise comes from a ho,e in the wall that was not previously there.

“Finally you are here, it took you long enough” a loud voice hisses. All three of them whirl around to face the beast.

The beast has eight long spider like legs protruding from a weirdly human body, the creature’s arms are human as is its face, but the legs make the creature anything but. Raven points her sword at the creature “you will die today beast” she yells before charging headfirst sword raised.

The creature simply lifts one of its legs and sweeps Raven to the side, the force of the impact makes her fly back and slam into one of the walls “RAVEN” Octavia screams rushing over to her “'tis but a flesh wound” Raven mutters before she starts to slip out of consciousness “dam it Raven you spent way too much time with Monty” Octavia whispers to her cradling her face.

“Don’t worry it’s going to be ok” she places a soft kiss on her forehead before grabbing Raven’s sword and turning back to face the beast “ahh how sweet is that the princess loves the knight how do you feel about that?” the beast asks picking up Lincoln with one of its legs.

“Shut up you stupid beast, Lincoln knows I am faithful” she stands tall yelling the words with all the conviction she can manage “really if you are faithful then this will be an easy choice” the beast says before flinging Lincoln into the opposite wall.

Octavia’s eyes burn with rage, she lifts Raven’s sword and swings around to her lodging the sword into one of her legs “you really should have thought twice before attacking the two people I care most about you spider bitch.”

Octavia keeps attacking swinging the sword randomly just trying to kill the beast, she had started crying about half way through the attack the weight of all that was happening finally hitting her. Her best friend and her husband were both in deaths grasp and all she could do was swing a sword and hope for the best.

By the end of her attack Octavia was bathed in the monsters thick purple blood, the monsters copse sat against the left wall with Raven’s sword sticking out of its belly. Octavia was tired but she knew that she had to see if the others where ok.

She crawled over to Lincoln his own blood running down from a cut on his forehead, Octavia would cry but her body had no tears left to give. She moved her hand up to his face “I’m so sorry Lincoln” she whispers down casting her head, she suddenly feels a hand on her back, “he will be ok O you and I both know he’s stronger than this” Raven mumbles into her ear “Raven I can’t live without you” she whispers gripping the shirt she is now wearing having stripped off her armor.

“You don’t have to I’m fine, well mostly” Raven bitterly laughs. Octavia turns her head up to look her best friend in the eyes “Raven do you think this would have happened if I had have followed my heart in the first place and not married him?” Raven shrugs “I don’t know, no one does.”

Both of the girls slip into silence for a few minutes before the sound of horse hoof echo through the chamber. “Lady Octavia are you down there” a male voice yells “Yes Wells I am please hurry we need to save Lincoln” Octavia untangles herself from Ravens arms and stands up, she holds her hand out for Raven to take but she doesn’t.

Octavia shoots her a weird look before dropping back down to her knees “Raven what’s wrong?” she asks “O it's ok, it's just my leg, something happened to it when she hit me against the wall, I can’t feel anything below the knee” at the statement Raven lets her first tears slip through “O I can’t be a knight anymore, my life is over” she is openly sobbing now.

Even as the rescue knights come down the stairs she can’t stop crying. Raven has to be carried out of the basement by two knights, she can see the pity in their eyes but she doesn’t want any of it.

* * *

Her and Octavia are forced to ride on opposite ends of the return convoy, Raven rides with another knight named Harper up the back of the convoy while Octavia rides up the front all by herself.

The trip back is short; they only stop once to pay their respects at Sterling’s grave. They return back at the castle to a hero’s welcome, but it is short lived with Lincolns condition getting worse and Raven being confined to her bed all day.

Octavia tries to split her time evenly between the two but with the state Lincoln was in she can’t bear to see him, so she spends lots of time with Raven trying to make her forget about her leg. With every day that passes Raven becomes more and more antsy, until eventually Octavia gives into her pleading and helps her go for a walk to the roof.

It was a windy day Raven’s hair flew all about her head as she stared out over the kingdom.

“Raven, what would you say if I said I loved someone other than my husband?” Octavia asks turning herself to face her friend “I would say duh” Raven laughs putting her weight on the battlement behind her, “ok what if I said that the love I felt for the other was too strong to ignore anymore” she dropped her voice to a whisper and got closer to the knight “I would say as long as you think they feel the same go for it” Ravens voice had also dropped to a whisper.

Octavia leaned forward more nudging Ravens nose with her own “what would you say If I said that that person was you” her voice is almost indistinguishable from the wind whipping around them “I would say duh and probably urge you to just kiss-“ before Raven can finish she is silenced by Octavia’s lips on her own.

The two girls lips move in perfect sync, like the two of them were made to fit together. They break apart after a minute to breathe, “I have wanted to do that for so long” Octavia states breathlessly “Same” Raven deadpans “you’re an ass sometimes you know that right” Octavia says hitting the other girl in the shoulder “oww, why in the world would you hit a cripple” Raven cries, Octavia just laughs and kisses her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I think i might do another chapter i'm not sure  
> comments are always appreciated  
> come talk to me or send me props at this-may-be-a-url.Tumblr.com


End file.
